Tobias's Mistake
by EffieEaton
Summary: Tobias cheats on Tris with her best friend Christina. He tries to get Tris back but Eric might get to her first. (ERIS FANFICTION) can get a bit...steamy at times *complete*
1. She found out

CHRISTINA POV

I push past the crowds of the new Dauntless members. I make my way down the familiar hallway to Tobias's room. Before I could even open the door a sobbing Tris storms out. I peer in to see Tobias sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Knocking on the open door, I walk in.

"What happened?" I ask, sitting behind him and rubbing his shirtless back.

"She found out about us." He whispers and shakes his head. "I need you to leave Christina." He orders in his sexy instructor tone and I shake my head.

"But baby I want to make you forget everything." I mumble and kiss his neck.

"Maybe I want to forget you!" He snaps and I stop instantly.

"If you're trying to blame me for this then you're insane. You're the one who couldn't wait to loose his virginity and pounced on the first girl he saw." I snap and he growls at me, spinning around and pinning me to the bed. Anger swirls in his deep blue irises and in an odd way it turns me on.

"You're not allowed to talk to me that way." He growls and a moan bubbles up in my throat. He raises an eyebrow with a smirk and starts kissing my neck.

"Tobias I-" a voice starts in the doorway but stops mid sentence. Tobias scrambles off of me and looks over at the door.

"Tris... It's...it's not what it looks like I..." He starts walking towards Tris and she shakes her head, her blonde hair swishing around her tear-stained face.

"Really? Cause it looks like you were about to fuck my ex-best friend." She shouts and people in the hallway pause then keep walking.

"Tris, she means absolutely nothing to me please, I love you." He pleads and I scoff, get up and walk to the door. "Christina wait!" He shouts and I shake my head.

"I mean absolutely nothing to you! I let you be my first time and I mean nothing to you! You're a fucking jackass and I don't ever want to speak to you again!" I shout and my voice cracks, tears flow down my face in a steady stream. I run to the dorms and pack up my stuff.


	2. A kiss with Eric

Tris POV

"So, you did fuck her." I spit and Tobias looks at me with guilty eyes.

"Tris, I'm so, so sorry." He steps towards me and I scoff.

"Fuck you." I shout and walk out of the apartment. Great, I have no where to go. I walk to Eric's office and knock on the open doorframe. He looks up at me and I instantly get lost in his grey eyes.

"Tris." He says, snapping me out of my trance like state. "Are you okay?" His eyebrows furrow is concern and I shake my head.

"Honestly, no, I found out T-Four slept with my ex-best friend. I need a new apartment." I run a shaky hand through my hair and Eric does something unpredictable. He walks up to me, and hugs me. The heartless, cold, Dauntless Leader Eric hugged me.

"There are no more apartments open yet. But, if you want, you don't have to, but if you want you can stay with me until an apartment opens up." He mumbles into my hair while rubbing a calloused hand up and down my left arm soothingly.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I whisper and he stiffens then pushes me away, as if realizing he was letting his walls down to a former Stiff.

"You looked like you were hurting like hell on the inside or whatever and I don't need anyone else jumping into the Chasm this year." He says all too quickly and I can tell he's lying.

"Oh, okay, I'm going to live by the Chasm though, you know, until an apartment opens up." I say, tuning to walk out the door but Eric grabs my arm, turns me around and kisses me. I freeze and he pulls away, looks in the hallway, and smirks. I turn around and see a completely heartbroken Tobias looking at us. My eyes go wide then narrow. I turn around and kiss Eric again, his soft lips taste strongly of peppermint gum. Eric's tongue swipes along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I hesitantly part my lips and his tongue darts into my mouth and massages mine lightly. I let out a light moan and hear pounding footsteps going away and I pull back.

"Is he gone?" I ask, trying to catch my breath and Eric nods.

"You're better at that than I thought you were Stiff." Eric winks and I roll my eyes.


	3. Midnight laughs

He chuckles "So are you going to stay with me or a friend?" He asks sitting back down in his chair.

"Not sure yet." I shrug. " I still have to pack my things from his apartment. I also want a job change if that's okay, maybe work in leadership..." I trail off.

"I'll help you pack, you're staying with me, and I'll talk to Max tomorrow." He states with a tone that tells me there is no room for argument.

"Thank you... For letting me stay with you." I say and he shrugs.

"It's not a big deal, everyone was just waiting until you two broke up anyways, he still treats you like an initiate. No woman should be treated any less than like royalty." I stand there shocked by the fact that Eric knows how most women want to be treated. "Yeah, yeah, I pay attention and know how to treat a woman big deal." He mumbles, pushing himself out of his seat and grabbing my hand. He pulls me to Tobias's apartment and right when we get to the door I hear a moan.

"Mmm don't stop." I hear Christina say from inside the room.

I sob into my hand and Eric's eyes go wide. He pulls me away from the door and down an unfamiliar hallway. He stops in front of a door, pulls out a key and unlocks it. He opens the door and pulls me in, picking me up and carrying me down a small hall.

"What are you doing?" I ask and he sighs.

"It's midnight. You need to sleep." He me mumbles as he walks into the bedroom.

"I can walk you know." I yawn and he chuckles and sets me on the bed.

"I'll take the couch." He says and I flinch slightly, remembering how Tobias would always say he would take the couch until I convinced him it's okay to sleep in the same bed as me. Eric raises an eyebrow and I shake my head.

"You're sleeping in this bed with me whether you like it or not." I say, pulling his arm and accidentally making him fall on top of me. I squirm around, trying to get him off of me while he laughs his ass off. "Get off me fat ass!" I laugh and he gasps in mock hurt.

"I am not fat. I'm muscular." He rolls off of me and flexes, making me laugh harder. "I'm glad I can make someone laugh." He has a small genuine smile on his face that makes me melt. Wait what?!


	4. A small disquese

I yawn and he sighs, pulling me towards him and holding me to his chest, holding me close and I oddly feel safe in his arms. "I'm going to go take out my piercings, I'll be right back." He whispers in my ear and I nod. He gets up and walks into the bathroom that connects to the bedroom. About three minutes later he walks out with no metal in his face at all. He looks different, younger, a little sexy even... "What...? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asks and an eyebrow raised and I shake my head, a light heat spreading across my neck, cheeks, and ears. He smirks and shakes his head, climbing into bed and hugging me close to him and resting his head on my shoulder. "Sleep." He mumbles, his voice husky and rumbles against my back. "We can get your things together tomorro-" he's cut off by someone pounding on the door.

"Eric! I know you have her in there! Open this fucking door before I break it down!" I hear Tobias shout outside the door.

Eric groans and slips out of the bed, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. I hear shouting and cussing in the living room and decide to get out of bed, but not before messing up my hair and biting my lips to make them red and a tad bit swollen. Once I'm sure it looks like I've at least kissed Eric I walk out of the bedroom and stalk down the hall.

"Eric, baby, come back to bed." I say and rub my hands along his shoulders and down his arms.

"Tris?" Tobias asks his eyes wide and his voice cracks. I raise my eyebrows and he shakes his head, glaring at Eric and leaves.

"'Eric, baby, come back to bed'? How did you ever come up with that one?" He chuckles and I roll my eyes

"He left didn't he?" I ask and Eric smirks.

"You look hot." He says and picking me up and carrying me to the bedroom.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to the mean, cold Eric everyone in dauntless knows and loves." I ask and he laughs.


	5. a bit of truth

"He jumped in the chasm and left me to rescue you from that jackass Four." He sets me down, puts his hands on my waist and kisses me. I freeze and push him away.

"I just got hurt I don't need hurt again Eric." I mumble and his hands flinch tighter on my waist.

"What if...I told you things that prove I don't know how to hurt you..." A light pink tints his cheeks and I raise an eyebrow.

"Go on then.

"I'm a virgin." I shake my head.

"Lies."

"No, no lies and you didn't let me finish. I'm a virgin, I've only ever been in one relationship and in said relationship she cheated on me so...yeah. I wouldn't ever hurt you the way she hurt me or Four hurt you." I look up into his grey eyes and see nothing but sincerity and I stand on my tiptoes, pressing my lips to his. He freezes, shocked for a second then kisses back, lifting one of his hands from my waist to my cheek.

"Hey, dude since I'm your roommate and all I didn't knoc-" we pull apart and look at the doorway. There stands Peter, looking at us with complete shock sketched into his features. "I'll go to Lynn's, continue with the working on losing your virginity-ing." He walks out with a wink and a two finger salute. I look at Eric and he looks at me and we start laughing.


	6. Finally falling asleep

"So you have a roommate? And it's Peter?" I ask and he sighs.

"The kid had nowhere to go. But you need sleep." I shrug and walk out of the bedroom. "Where are you going?" Eric asks and follows me.

"To get my stuff. I'm not sleeping in skinny jeans."

You can just sleep in one of my shirts come one it's late as fuck." He states and I sigh.

"Fine." He picks me up again and runs to the bedroom, jumping onto the bed and landing on his back with me on top of him.

"Well that was fun." I giggle and he chuckles.

"Did _the_ Tris Prior just giggle?" He asks and I realized I rarely ever giggle. I nod with a shrug and roll off of him.

"Night Mr Softy." I mumble into a pillow as he wraps his arms protectively around me.

"Night..." He mumbles and just as I'm about to drift off to sleep. I hear him call me 'Love' bringing a small smile to my face.


	7. He cooks?

I wake up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I sit up and look around the room, trying to blink the clouds from my eyes.

"Oh good, you're finally awake, I thought Eric might have killed you or something." I hear Peter laugh in the doorway and I half smile.

"HAYES IS SHE UP YET?" I hear from the kitchen and raise an eyebrow.

"YEAH WERE JUST TALKING." Peter shouts back and I wince, my head throbbing.

"Did I drink last night?" I ask and Peter nods with a glare.

"You got up in the middle of the night, went to the bar, and made me buy you shots of vodka." He grumbles and I laugh.

"How much do I owe you?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"My best friends girlfriend isn't paying me anything I don't need Eric to think I'm forcing you to give me money." I shrug and get up, walking down the hall and into the kitchen. Eric stands over the stove with plates of pancakes and bacon next to him.

"Oh my gawd I need to kidnap you and force you to make me food for the rest of our lives give me pancakes and give me them now." He looks at me with a half smile-half smirk and slides a plate over to me.

"Help yourself."

just then is it when it hits me that Peter called me Eric's girlfriend.


	8. Going to Tobias's apartment

I don't have a problem with it but did Peter just assume or did Eric say we were dating?

I grab the plate full of pancakes and leave my empty plate on the counter next to Eric.

"Hey! I never said you could take them all!" I hear him complain and I laugh.

"You said 'help yourself' telling me I could take as many as I liked. I did." I shrug as he walks into the living room with a pout.

"Wow dude, I never thought I'd ever see this side of you after Nita." Peter says and Eric flinches. "Shit sorry, I forgot it 'still hurts' or whatever. You're not over her are you?" Eric pales and I sigh.

"I'm gonna go get my things from Four's apartment. I'm also going to ask Zeke if I can stay with him. The Pedrads are like family to me." I mumble, getting off of the couch and putting the plate on the coffee table.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Eric grabs my arm and I shake my head.

"If you're there he'll fight you. I won't be able to stop the fight and someone will end up in the chasm." I pull my arm free and walk out the door.

(time skip)

I knock on Tobias's door and take a deep breath. Christina opens it in a shirt and bright pink panties.

"BABY TRIS IS HERE TO GET HER SHIT!" She yells with a straight face.

"Okay let her in!" I hear him shout from the bathroom and I push past Chris, going right to the closet.

"Your stuff isn't in there slut." She whispers,walking behind me.

"Then where the fuck is it?" I growl and she giggles.

"The Chasm." She snickers and I let out a frustrated scream.

"You fucking slut! If you weren't such a thirsty whore I wouldn't be going through hell! I don't have a place to live! I have no job anymore because I refuse to work anywhere near you two! I have no clothes! All because you couldn't just tell my man-whore of an ex no!" I scream and Tobias runs into the bedroom with wide eyes. "And you!" I point at him.

"Tris just calm down. I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you." He whispers and I shake my head.

"How long?" I laugh as tears flow down my face. "How long did you lie to me? Saying you would wait for me, or that you loved me." He looks away and I laugh again humorlessly. "That's what I thought. Who's next? Lauren? Nita? Hell you might as well fuck the whole compound! Wait. Why stop there? Fuck the whole city!" I shout and stomp out of the apartment and run to Uriah's. I knock on the door and wait. A sleepy looking Uriah opens the door in just his pink boxers. I hug him and he stiffens the slowly hugs me back.

"Tris, what's wrong?" He asks, his voice laced with sleep.

"I know Tobias told Zeke and Zeke told you." I mumble and he sighs. "Why were you asleep? It's noon." He laughs a little and pulls me inside.

"Because I like two things in life. Cake, and sleep." I smile a little and he smiles widely. Fuck what kind of amity serum are they giving him?


	9. Secrets Revealed

"Tris!" I hear Eric shout from by the Chasm. I turn around and give a small wave. He shrugs off a hand from his arm and starts walking towards me but I can't take my eyes off the person that was next to him. Nita stands there with smudged lipstick and a huge grin. I switch my gaze back to Eric to see he has the same light pink color on his lips, cheek, and neck. A deep ache starts low in my gut and spreads to my fingers and toes. Tears form in my eyes and my throat starts to burn. I instantly feel betrayed and turn to start running but Eric grabs my arm.

"Let go of me." His grip tightens.

"Not until I explain myself."

"There's nothing to explain Eric just let me go." I try to yank my arm from his grasp but he gets a tighter hold on me.

"I know you saw the lipstick." I flinch and he sighs. "It didn't mean anything."

"What?"

"I kissed Nita, just to see if anything was still there between us. But there wasn't, I felt no spark. It wasn't like the kisses with you Tris, with you, my whole body is on fire." He grabs my other wrist and pulls me close to him. "Your kisses leave me wanting more, needing more." He inches his face closer to mine. "Your lips are always soft and full, you never hold back, and the sounds you make, oh gods the sounds you make drive me wild." He mumbles and his hot breath flows onto my lips, his body heat encases me, the mysterious aura he possesses is oddly sexy and makes me want to press my whole body against is. My eyes flutter closed as I lightly dust my lips over his.

"Is that so?" I mumble and he groans.

"Don't deprive me of the amazing pleasure of kissing you Tris." He almost growls and smashes his lips to mine in an almost painful manner. I moan as I kiss back. He smirks into the kiss and pins me to the cold stone wall. Before thinking about I swipe my tongue across Eric's bottom lip. He chuckles and parts his lips but bites down on my bottom lip making me groan softly.

(TIME SKIP BECAUSE IDK HOW TO WRITE MAKEOUT SCENES AAAAAA)

"For All Those Sleeping." I argue.

"Bullet For My Valentine." He says as he knocks on the Pedrad's apartment door.

"You're insane." Uriah opens the door with a smile and we walk in.

"Just go to the living room and I'll get the beer." Uri says and I nod, grabbing Eric's hand and dragging him to the living room. He picks me up bridal style infront of everyone and kisses me. I kiss back and he smiles. He pulls back and sets me down.

Uriah clears his throat behind us and Eric and I turn around.

"So...guys, since Tris and Eric outed they're relationship I thought I'd tell you about mine" he mumbles nervously. We all nod. "Babe, you can come out now." Uriah shouts through his bedroom door and the person who walks out shocks us all.


	10. Coming out and a dirty dare

Peter walks out looking nervous as hell.

Everyone gasps and he flinches.

"what!?" Lynn snaps and he sighs.

"Look Lynn, I'm sorry for lying to you..." He mumbles and sits next to Uriah who kisses his cheek. Something about it makes me was to squeal...

"That's fucking disgusting." I hear Tobias mutter and everyone is silent. Uriah and Peter look down in shame and it makes my blood boil. I walk over to Tobias and bring back my hand to slap him but he gabs my wrist and stands up. "You little bitch!" He shouts, obviously enraged. He pulls a fist back and punches me in the temple. I yelp and he chuckles darkly.

Everyone starts shouting and trying to pull him away from me but I just stand there. A tear rolls down my cheek when I realize the Tobias I knew and loved was gone and replaced by a brand new Marcus. I collapse to the floor and get engulfed in the muffled shouts of people trying to reason with T-Four. He's no longer the sweet, caring Tobias. He's now the cold, heartless, Four.

I'm wrapped in a warm embrace that could only belong to Eric. I watch as Tobias is dragged out of the apartment along with Christina. Eric sits down and sets me on his lap.

(Time skip)

"Tris, Candor Or Dauntless?" Uriah asks and slings an arm around Peter's shoulders.

"Dauntless" I state and he smirks deviously.

"I dare you to strip for Eric in Zeke's room." He says and I shrug. The amount of alcohol Eric has consumed will hopefully make him forget this. I stand up and pull a stunned Eric into Zeke's room.

"Tris you don't have to, we can just say you did..." He says, obviously worried, meaning he's not drunk. I sigh as I lock the door.

"If you don't want me to just say it." I look down and he lifts my chin.

"Of course I do but I don't want to push you." His voice is soft and smooth.

"I agreed to the dare right?" He nods. "So you're not pushing me, sit down on the bed." I instruct and he does as told. I bite my lip and slowly pull off my long sleeve shirt. His eyes go wide and scan my half-naked upper body. I unclip my bra and let it drop out of my hand. My arms instinctively cross over my chest and Eric's eyes snap up to mine. He stands up and uncrosses my arms.

"You're gorgeous Tris, never doubt that." He whispers and I blush. His hands rest at my waist. He pulls the waist of my skirt down a little. "May I?" He asks and I nod. He gets down on his knees, pulling the skirt down with him. He pulls down my tights my lacy panties in tow. I close my eyes tightly as he runs his hands along my thighs. "Are you okay Love?" He asks and I nod. "Are you sure?" I shake my head and he gets up.

"I'm sorry." I breathe and he shakes his head.

"You're fine Tris, get dressed you did the dare." He says and I realize I must've been the biggest tease.

"But..." He looks into my eyes.

"Tris you don't have to..." He says as if reading my mind and I shake my head.

"I want to." I say as I undo his belt and unbutton his jeans.

"Tris." Eric says and I stop. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He questions and I nod. I go back to unzipping his jeans and pulling them down, along with his boxers. I gasp quietly when his excitement springs free. It's so long...

(ANDDDDDDDDDDD DONE WITH CHAPTER ? ﾟﾘﾅ HI MOM)


	11. A lot of random shit idk

"Okay kids! I hope you're decent and- whoa!" I hear Uriah say from the door way and I jump.

"Ever heard of knocking!?" I blush deep red.

"Yeah...sorry about that Hun..." Uriah says, not taking his eyes off of the half naked Eric.

"Dude, my eyes are up here" Eric chuckles as Uriah blushes and looks at the floor.

"Right, I'll go, you guys get dressed." Uri mumbles and leaves.

"Well that was awkward..." Eric says and I laugh.

"THEY WERE WHAT!?" I hear Zeke screech and I freeze. Actual brother or not he's an over protective guy. "TRIS GET the HELL OUT HERE!" He starts pounding on the door and and I quickly get dressed.

"What do you want Zeke?" I ask through the door and look back at Eric to see him pulling up his pants. Once he's fully dressed I open the door.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING MY BABY SISTER!" Zeke tackles Eric and starts punching him.

"Zeke get off of him!" I grab the pocket knife from my grey combat boots and hold it to Zeke's neck. "Just because you're like a brother to me doesn't mean I have a problem with slitting your throat." I say, trying to convince him that I will kill him if he doesn't stop. Even though I know I could never do such a thing. I can't kill another friend.

I can't kill another friend.

Will.

I drop the knife and crumple to the floor sobbing.

All I can picture his is body falling limp to the gravel after a game of Russian Roulette. I look up to see multiple pairs of worried eyes but one pair stands out. Steel grey eyes with specks of black close to the pupal. I almost leap into Eric's arms and mumble.

"I wanna go home." He nods and tosses me over his shoulder making me squeal, forgetting the memories of the friend I killed in a stupid game.

"We're going home. Bye guys." Eric says as he slams the apartment door and then he starts sprinting down the hallways.

"Eric slow down." I say and laugh when he speeds up only to stop, put me down, and kiss me. He pulls back all too soon and everyone gasps.

"FINALLY! YOU COUGHT THE LAST DIVERGENT." I hear Max say from behind me and I look up at Eric. His eyes are filled with a mixture of victory and guilt. He turns me around and handcuffs me, pulling me towards the chasm. I thrash around, trying to break out of his iron grip but to no avail. He grabs me by the ponytail and walks up to the very edge of the Chasm.

"Tris PRIOR HAS BEEN LYING TO YOU ALL. SHES A MONSTER, AN ABOMINATION, AND SHE MUST BE KILLED." Eric shouts and picks me up and wraps me in his arms. "UNFORTUNATELY, I'VE FALLEN MADLY IN LOVE WITH HER AND WILL BE JUMPING TOO." And with that he locks our lips and jumps into the Chasm.


	12. It was just a dream lolz

I wake up with a gasp.

"You okay? You've been thrashing a lot. Bad dream?" I hear Eric mumble from behind me and jump out of bed. "Woah, what's wrong?" He asks, getting up and starts walking towards me.

"Are you hunting Divergents?" I ask and he stops dead in his tracks.

"Yea, but who the hell told you?" I freeze as realization sparks in his eyes. "No, no, no, SHIT!" He punches the wall and I flinch. "Tris listen to me, we can't stay here." He grabs my shoulders and for the first time ever I see real fear in his eyes. "They're planning to test everyone. They're going to test on Divergents and then kill them. Tris we need to leave."

"So...you're not going to turn me in?" I ask and he smiles.

"Now I never said that did I?" I raise an eyebrow and he chuckles. "Sorry dark humor. But no I'm not going to turn you in." I roll my eyes and shove his shoulder.

"You're the reason why the other factions think we go around killing each other." I mumble. "I'm going to be fine Eric." I kiss him and he kisses back, pinning me to the wall he just punched. He puts both of my wrists in one hand and rests his other hand on my waist. "Eric." I mumble as I pull back slightly. "What were your test results."

"What do you think they were Love?"

"Erudite and Dauntless." He freezes and I know I'm right.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner." He half smiles half smirks.

"So what's my prize?" I whisper in his ear and he groans.

"Whatever you want it to be." He says and I lightly grind my hips against his.

"Let's go get cake." I smile as he glares at me.

"Fucking tease." He grumbles and let's me go. I walk to the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower." His eyes sparkle with mischief and I laugh. "Don't try anything or I'll cut ur balls off and shove them down ur throat." I say as I walk in and close the door and hear him mutter 'damn it'.


	13. A visitor and endless teasing

About ten minutes into my shower I hear the bathroom door open.

"Is there room for one more?" I hear Eric ask and I sigh.

"Someone doesn't value they're balls." I grumble and he laughs.

"You didn't answer my question." He opens the curtain and I don't react. It's not like I was doing anything weird, just shaving my legs.

"Join me if you must." I say, not taking my eyes off of the black and silver razor gliding on my skin. I hear a towel drop and Eric stepping in behind me.

"You know I have to get revenge for you teasing me right?" I stand up straight and he rubs my shoulders. I shrug his hands off me. "You know showers have another purpose than getting clean." He grabs me by the hips and pulls me close to him, grinding into my ass. I laugh and shake my head. "Oh come on Tris." He sucks on my pulse point and I moan. "Fuck, your moans drive me insane." His hands roam my chest. (So I might change the rating to M)

I hear the apartment door open and close. "ERU-CHAN!" I hear a little girl yell from the living room and Eric groans.

"Remi I'm in the shower!" He shouts and I raise an eyebrow. "She's my little cousin."

"Well hurry the fuck up!" She gasps. "YOU HAVE A GIRL OVER!"

"Remi..." Eric warns and I laugh.

"Omg she's in there with you!?" The girl shrieks and Eric mutters 'God damn it Remi'

"Yes we're almost done." He says letting me go but then turning me around to face him. He starts washing my body. I look Eric in the eyes and moan loudly just to see what it does to him. His eyes get darker and he clenches his jaw. I smile and kiss him.

"Let's go I wanna meet this girl." I say and get out, pick up Eric's towel, wrap it around me, and leave the bathroom. I walk into the living room to see a little girl with short, straight hair in an emo like style, a Tokyo Ghoul t shirt, a Tokyo Ghoul SnapBack, Gauges, dark lipstick, dark eyeshadow, an assassins creed choker, and MCR headphones. She starts singing while sketching.

"Tonight I'm polluting your body,

Your mind's so broken,

And that means you're mine.

The children forever shattered,

In the darkness,

You left behind.

And you can't,

Crawl on back to your safe place,

Cuz it's burnt to ashes,

Yeah, it's gone.

And you can't,

Find salvation,

Cause it's missing,

From your mind.

Take me away from here,

I don't want to stay,

In this place,

Let's fly away.

In the night.

Before the blades cut through my skin,

Before the darkness,

Consumes within.

Tightly gripping,

My finger slipping,

Goodbye.

My thoughts,

Like black ink in the water,

Drown in the blackness,

Of my mind.

Numbness,

Surrounding your senses,

I coil around you,

Now you're mine.

And you can't,

Escape from the reason,

Bursting throughout you,

Now you're gone.

And you can't,

Run to your churches,

Your Faith has once more,

Left you behind.

Nothing's taking us back now,

We're too far gone to stay,

Gripping tightly our blood is pouring.

You're throwing your tears away.

Garbage follows down the street,

Slammed doors breaking every hope,

There's no hope, There's no hope.

Fabric smiles slitting our throats,

The reaper approaches in the night,

Cold fingers sliding up your side.

Bone face,

The master is calling,

Blackness surrounds you now you're gone.

Oceans cried calling your name,

Words from the preacher,

Now you're mine.

Onto another sad passage,

There is no real message,

You're just done." I stand there in shock when she moves her arm and there are small cuts on the inside of the wrist. I tap her shoulder and she jumps to hide her cuts. "Hi...I'm Remi..." She says, pausing her music. "Was my singing bothering you?" She asks obviously worried.

"Huh? Oh! No! Of course not! Your voice was lovely!" I rush out and she raises an eyebrow. "And my proper way of talking from Abnegation is coming out. Oops" she laughs and starts playing her music again. She starts laughing rlly hard and I raise an eyebrow. She pulls out her headphones and the first thing I hear is a guy singing "put your penis in my butt."

"What the hell is that?" I laugh and she shakes her head.

"I have no idea." She puts her headphones back in and goes back to sketching the masks from Tokyo Ghoul.

"She can fuck you good, but I can fuck my way, remember screaming my name. Cause I can sex your brain, but she don't do it that way, no." She sings and I smile, shaking my head and walk into Eric's room. I look through his shirts and put one on that has MCR on it.

"You look sexy in my clothes Tris." I hear him say say from the doorway and I jump. "Though I prefer you naked you look good Love."

"EW! KEEP THE WEIRD COMPLIMENTS FOR WHEN IM NOT HERE!" I hear Remi shout from the living room.

"SHUT UP Remi-chan!" Eric shouts and gets his glasses off of the nightstand and puts them on. I just now realized he's only in a pair of basketball shorts.

"Ew Eru-chan put on a shirt no one wants to see that shit." She says as she jumps onto Eric's back.

"Eru-chan?" I raise an eyebrow and he burns bright red.

"It's my nickname for him. Only I can call him Eru-chan. If you do I'll choke you with my headphones." She says and Eric chuckles. I kiss Eric and laugh at Remi's facial expression. She pulls out her headphones and the one song she showed me starts playing.

"What the fuck is that?" Eric laughs and she shrugs.

"Onision." She says and hugs Eric tightly and he smiles. "But seriously, put on a shirt Eric." She pats his shoulder and jumps off of him.

"Why are you here Remi?" He asks and I jump onto the bed.

"Dad was being scary so I left." She mumbles and Eric sighs.

"Come here. You're going to stay with me, Tris, and Peter tonight." He says and his voice is mumbled a little.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"You'll sleep in my room."

"I'll take the couch." I say and Eric lifts me up, making me whine because I was comfortable.

"We're going to take the living room together Tris." He says and kisses me. I moan and kiss back, tangling my hands in his hair. He wraps my legs around his waist and pushes me against the wall. He groans when I grind against him and I smirk. "Don't tease me Tris." He warns and I just giggle.

"Or what?" I ask and nibble on his ear lightly.

"If you don't stop I'll have to fuck you here and now." He growls and I moan quitely in his ear.

"What's stopping you?" I whisper and then someone clears their throat.

"She is." He says and puts me down.


	14. A tattoo,lingerie,and lustful trances

I groan and Eric chuckles.

"Fucking tease." I grumble and hit his chest.

"You love it." He says and kisses my cheek.

"You guys are really weird." Remi laughs and I stick out my tongue. "I haven't seen you act this way since that slut Nita who was always trying to take your V-card." She says as she falls backwards onto the bed. The atmosphere is dripping with awkwardness. Eric clears his throat and Remi starts laughing. "Eru-chan give me a piggy back ride." She says and Eric laughs.

"Only for you Remi-chan." He says as he crouches down by the bed. She climbs onto his back and he takes off running out of the room and down the hall. I laugh and plop down on the bed, eventually falling asleep.

I wake up to hushed laughter, a low buzz and whispers.

"What are you plotting?" I mumble and Remi shrieks.

"Morning Love..." Eric sounds worried as hell.

"What did you guys do?" I grumble and they have a hushed argument.

"So we shaved off a section of your hair." Remi rushes out and I shoot up out of bed and into the bathroom. Almost half of the left side of my hair is gone. I kinda like it.

"ERIC!" I scream and he rushes in looking terrified.

"Y-yes?" He stutters and I hug him.

"I look cool as fuck." I laugh and so does he.

"Now all you need to do is realize we gave you spider bites." He says and I turn back to the mirror and examine my bottom lip. Sure enough there's two silver rings and dried blood on my lip.

I shrug and walk out of the bathroom and out into the small hall.

"where are you going?" Eric asks,meal king beside me and I laugh.

"Lingerie shopping." I say and he stops dead in his tracks. I give a small wave and walk out of the apartment. I get to the shopping part of the pit then bust up laughing. I shake my head and walk into the tattoo parlor. "TORI?" I ask and hear someone groan from the back room.

"I told you I'm not allowed to tattoo you if you haven't taken the aptitude- oh hey Tris." She says, walking out and sitting on her stool.

"I'm here to finish the tattoo on my back." I say and she smiles. "Next is the tail right?" I ask and she nods. I pull off my top and pull down the waist of my leggings and my panties a bit so she can do the base of the tail at my lower back. About ten minutes of pain later she tells me to pull down my leggings and panties all the way. I do as told and lay back down. She continues the tail down my right leg and tells me to turn around when she gets to about mid thigh. She makes the tail wrap around my thigh then it stops at the back of my shin.

"Done." She says and I sigh. I stand up and go over to the mirror. The dark red on my leg and lower back stands out against my pale skin.

"I love it oh my god!" I squeal and she chuckles.

"Let me bandage it up then you can get dressed. She mumbles as she puts the bandage over the ink. I put my panties on and wince when I bend over. I pull my leggings up and thank her, handing her the money and leave. I walk over to the lingerie shop because I didn't want to go back empty handed. I look through the simple things and can't find anything I'll feel good in. I sigh and go over to less revealing things. I pick out a dark red corset with a matching thong. I walk up tto the counter, pay, and leave.

"ERIC IM BACK." I say as I walk in the door.

"REMI STOP IT!" I hear him yell and I walk into the bedroom to see her trying to put pink hair dye in his hair. I laugh and grab a bottle that was on his nightstand, aim, and squeeze. It makes a huge splatter on the side of his head and Remi cheers. " you're going to pay for that." He growls and rushes over to me.

"This isn't fair I can't run!" I shout as I fast walk away.

"Why not?" He asks and I sigh.

"I just got a tattoo." He smiles widely.

"Let me see." I shake my head and he pouts.

" I'd have to take off my pants and panties."

"All the more reason to show me." He winks and I laugh.

"Fine." I pull him into the bathroom and pull down my leggings, my panties in tow. I pull off the bandage and my shirt and bra and turn around. My tattoo is one angel wing on my left side then a devils tail from the low of my back and down my right leg.

"Damn." He breathes and I bite my lip.

"I also have devil horns on my right wrist and a halo on the left." I mumble and turn around, using my arms and hands to cover myself up.

"Oh come on I've seen you naked before." Eric says and moves my arms. "Step a bit closer." He says and I comply. He looks me in the eyes and runs his hands along my sides. "Try on what you got for me?" He asks and holds up the little black bag that has my lingerie in it.

"Fine, turn around." I say and he does as told, I put cream on my tattoo and put on the lingerie. "You can look now." He turns around quickly and his breath catches in his throat.

"Fuck you're gorgeous." He groans and peppers kisses on my neck.

"Eric, you need to stop, if you keep doing that I won't want to stop." I mumble and he chuckles.

"Who said we have to stop?" He asks and I moan when he sucks on my pulse point making him grind into me.

"Remi is just a thin wall away Eric." I push him away slightly.

"Oh come on Tris." He says and pulls me back to him. I look him in the eyes and state that I don't want this and he just smirks. "But I do."

"Eric stop!" I push him away and back to the opposite wall. The pure fear coursing through my veins must show in my eyes because he snaps out of his lust filled trance. His eyes go wide and he steps closer to me and I flinch when he grabs my arm.

"I'm so, so sorry Tris. I don't know what came over me...god, Tris please forgive me. I don't know what I was thinking." He pleads and I see nothing but small sparks of worry, hope, and guilt.


	15. Just a big make out scene XP

I sigh.

"I told you I didn't want that...you tried to push me farther than I was comfortable with." I mumble and he bites his lip.

"I know...I'm sorry... Tris you have no idea how long I've waited for you. He says, lifting my chin so I look dead in his eyes. "I've waited two years for you Tris. Two. Years." I search his silver orbs to find nothing but pure sincerity.

I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. He smiles and wraps his arms around me and pulls me flush up against him. I tangle my hands in his hair. He presses my back the the wall and hitches my legs around his waist. I grind lightly into him and he groans. "Fuck, Tris." He starts kissing my neck and I sigh, making him tighten his grip on my abdomen. He lightly sucks on my pulse point and I tug at his hair lightly, extracting a low growl.

"What are you guys doing in there?" I hear Remi speak through the door and groan.

"Remi go find Peter and hand out with him for the next one to two hours." Eric says, his voice muffled by neck.

"Okay, don't forget to use a condom!" She laughs and walks out of the apartment.

"Where were we." He mumbles and slowly slides the straps of the corset off of my shoulders.

"Eric I don't think I'm ready to..." I flush and disappointment flashes across his features before he covers it up.

"Right, I'm sorry." He says and hands me my clothes.

"You aren't...mad are you?" I ask, remembering the times Tobias would sleep on the couch or leave after I did something like that. His eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"Of course not Love, I'd wait till the end of time for you and not be mad. I'm just a bit sexually frustrated." He chuckles softly as I bite my lip and twist my spider bites with my tongue. "The wait will make when I do finally get to feel myself deep inside of you all the more enjoyable." He winks and a moan bubbles up in my throat at the thought of him pounding into me relentlessly as I moan and scream in pleasure. He raises an eyebrow and I blush a deeper red. "And the lip rings will come to good use." He walks out of the bathroom and I stand there in complete shock. I rub my thighs together to try to relieve the growing need between my legs. I keep trying until I get the friction I crave, I let out a breathy moan and clamp a hand over my mouth.

"Tris?" Eric asks from outside the door and I stop.

"Y-yeah?" My voice cracks and he opens the door.

"Did you moan or am I hearing things?" He asks and I stutter.

"I-well I- I was just-" he smiles and shakes his head.

"Sorry for interrupting you, I'll go so you can continue." He says and closes the door.


	16. Walking in on him

Well that was the definition of embarrassing. I open the door and walk into the bedroom. The first thing I see is Eric on his bed and his hand wrapped around his (I don't like this.) dick (idk) and his head back into the pillow. He starts to grunt as his hand moves up and down his length.

"Fuck." He mutters under his breath as he quickens his pace. I make no attempt to make my presence known as I'm mesmerized by the sight before me. (Fancy ;p) his breath quickens as does his pace if that's even possible. He tenses slightly as he cums. (Haha hi mom ) he pants and looks in my direction. My eyes go wide and my face burns bright red.

"Uh..." He turns a light shade of pink. "H-how much of that did you see?" He asks as he covers himself up.

"The whole thing. Get dressed Remi should be home any moment now." I say as I slide my clothes on over my lingerie. (Well now that THATS over with. I'm 11 cut me some slack with the sexual stuff Kay? Kay.) just as Eric is getting up to get his boxers the bedroom door opens.

"EW WHAT THE HELL ERU-CHAN!?" Remi yells and slams the door closed behind her as she walks out of the room.


	17. Filled with the feels

Screw screw the schedule I update when I update

"Great." He mutters as he hops on one leg, pulling his jeans up. "Remi!" He shouts as he jogs into the living room.

"Ew I can't even look at you why were you even! Ew!" I hear her yell and I sigh.

"Don't give me that shit! It's not like I'm the only guy to ever do that ever!" He groans and she makes vomit noises.

"I realize that but to think my own cousin does that is so GROSS!"

"At least we know you're not into incest.." Eric laughs as Remi gags.

"That's gross as hell Eric." He gasps.

"You haven't called me Eric in three years."

Remi POV

"Yeah so?" I roll my eyes. I can't seem to get the picture of Eric naked out of my head. I want to so badly but it won't go away. "I need to bleach my memory thanks a lot." I grumble and he sits next to me on the couch and grabs my arm, pulling my bracelets off and staring at my wrist. "Hey what are you-"

"Why." Is all he says as he runs a gentle finger over the fresh cuts, making me hiss.

"I'm depressed okay!?" I pull my arm away and he looks at me, his once bright silver eyes are now a dull dust color, glazed over with pure sadness and guilt. "Please don't feel like this is your fault..." I avert my eyes and he sighs.

"Promise me you'll stop." He says and I shake my head.

"It's not that easy, it's like a drug, it's addicting. I've tried to stop but...it's a temporary relief Eric. I can ignore the emotional pain if I focus on the physical pain." I say, a single tear rolls down my cheek, taking with it some of my mascara.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him take custody of you, I should've adopted you and given you a better life." His voice cracks at the end and I know he's crying. I climb onto his lap and hug him.

"Eru-Chan it's not your fault I can't deal with my emotions. I let it get this far." I mumble into his neck and he wraps his arms tightly around me. I feel my shoulder start to dampen and I sigh. I start to rub circles between his shoulder blades like he used to do when I would cry to calm me. He starts to hiccup and holds me tighter.

"P-please don't l-l-let it get to where you k-kill your-rsellf." He hiccups and I nod.

"I'll try to stop cutting Eru-chan. I love you, you're my last family." I mumble and freeze. I told him.

"You killed him." Eric pulls away from the hug and looks at me with wide eyes.

"It was self defense Eric... He was going to hit me and I got my pocket knife out and just..." I break down, realizing I stabbed my own father to death.

"Where is he?" I shake my head.

"The chasm."

"Smart."

"Smart!? I'm a murderer!" I screech and start sobbing louder than before, soaking Eric's black T shirt.

"Remi, it was self defense. He beat you for years and you struck back, no one blames you for anything but bravery." He says and I start to calm down.

"I want to defact in two years." I mumble and he stiffens.

"Where do you want to go?" He asks and I sigh.

"I know I won't make it here, I'll go to Amity." I say and he nods.

"Okay, it's your future, I promise I'll visit every visiting day." He hugs me tighter and I smile.

"I love you Eru-Chan" (I understand it should be Eru-Kun but Eru-Chan sounds so much cuter:3)

"You know you should be calling me Eru-Kan, I'm not a girl." He chuckles and I roll my eyes.

"I found out that much today." I shake my head in disgust.

"Yeah sorry about that..." He laughs and I scrunch my face up.

"Eric are you guys okay?" Tris asks as she walks into the living room.

"Yeah, yeah we're good," he says, standing up and picking me up bridal style.

"Put me down asshole." I grumble and he laughs, throws me up in the air, and catches me. "What are you!? Insane!?" I screech and he drops me. I land on the floor with a thud and groan. "Asshat." I mutter.

"Eric I'm gonna talk to Max about my own apartment, I'll see you later." Tris says and walks out of the apartment.

"Well, I'm gonna go finish what you and Tris walked in on." He says and just walks into the bedroom like its normal.

"WHAT TH FUCK ERIC! THATS GROSS!" I yell and he laughs.

"Okay okay I'm sorry!" He chuckles and I feel like I'm gonna vomit.

"You should be!"

"Can you go tell Tris I need a bit of help in here please?" His voice is husky and it makes me gag.

"Anything to leave this apartment." I mumble and rush out of the door.

Tris POV

"Hey Tris." Remi says from behind me while I'm in Max's office talking to him about my new apartment.

"Yeah?" I turn around and offer a small smile.

"Eric says he needs a bit of help in his room." She says with a wink and skips off to the mall part of the pit. My face burns and Max bursts out laughing.

"We can continue this conversation later, if he sent Remi to tell you this its urgent." He snickers as he pushes me out of the office.

"But Eric can wait I want to talk about me changing jobs." I say and he shakes his head.

"Go," I open my mouth to say something but he smacks my arm. "Go to Eric!"

"This is not a sappy love story Max never say go to Eric ever again." I mumble and he laughs.

"At least I didn't say go to him, he needs you and needs you now. Or something. Just go!"

Five minutes later I'm knocking on Eric's bedroom door.

"What?" He asks and I laugh.

"You needed something?"

"You're too late, you took to long, I decided to play videogames. You can come in I'm just not wearing pants." He says and then laughs. "I'm talking to my woman dude," a pause. "No I didn't just say that so I could tell you I'm not wearing pants. Tris can you talk so they know you're not just a figment of my imagination please." He asks and I walk over to him, take his headset and fall back on the bed.

"Sup. You don't think I'm real?" I ask and they all shut up. "Babe, give me the controller." I say and he hands it over. I kiss his cheek and scrunch up my face. "The stubble looks good but it's not fun to kiss, go shave your face." I say and he stomps off into the bathroom.

"So, Tris, you're actually real. Are you as hot as Eric describes?" A guy asks and I laugh.

"Most likely not." I say and they chuckle.

"Small frame, long, thick blonde hair, sparkling grey-blue doe like eyes, wicked curves." They list off how I guess Eric described me.

"Eric I don't have wicked curves." I half yell and he laughs.

"I'm not too sure about that, we can find out together later."

"Stop being such a horndog all the time." I say as I take out a sniper.

"Holy shit! How did she do that!?" I guess the sniper yells and I roll my eyes.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm not a gamer." I say and Eric sighs.

"Can you get any more perfect?"

"No, the answer is no." I say and put on his glasses.


	18. Getting offline and music

"So Tris, Eric says you're the biggest tease of his life." I look at Eric, half annoyed and half worried.

"He's on drugs, Eric can I have some of your Cocaine?" He steps out of the bathroom obviously confused. "You have to be on drugs, I'm not that big of a tease." He rolls his eyes.

"Yea you are."

"I guess I am then." I laugh and then scream in frustration. The sniper got me as he is now cheering. "Just wait, I'll kill you again."

"Yeah right princess I'd like to see you tr-" he stops mid sentence as I shoot him in the back of the head.

"Hahaha, oops." I giggle as all of the boys let out a low 'ooooooooo'. I get my iPhone and blast my music.

Mark my words by for all those sleeping starts up first.

"I'ma go guys." I say and they all whine. "I'll come back." I say and shut down the XBOX.

"What were they sad that you were getting offline?" Eric asks, wrapping his arms around me from behind and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah acutally, they whined and stuff." I laugh when he kisses my cheek.

"Well, you're mine they need to back off." He mumbles and picks up my phone and searches through my music. "Nothing remotely romantic, why didn't I see this coming?" He laughs and I snatch my phone away. I search through my music and then laugh when I find absolutely nothing romantic.

"I'm not the average girl." I say as I put on doubt by tøp. "I think this might have some form of a romantic lyric in here." I say and kiss him. He smirks and tries to deepen the kiss but I pull back. "Remi took your credit card." I mumble and he rolls his eyes.

"When doesn't she take my credit card?"

 ** _So guys, I don't even know where I'm going with this story tbh. That's actually how they all start out. That's why they get so random and stuff lols. I'm gonna sit down and make the plot then I'll keep writing. But the thing is I don't know how long you guys want the story. Like do you want to 20-30 chap 30-50 chap or 50+? If you could tell me that would be great. And also if you could give me tips on how I could make my writing a lot better that would be great. I will take all of the tips and print them out and put them scattered round my bedroom walls and tape some to my bedside table. I just really want to improve my writing skills. I am 11 almost 12 so they will be very immature but that's inevitable. And I've only been writing for uhhhh I think it'll be a year on February 27. Also yes, I am aware every story I write gets sexual in some way. That's not even on purpose I'm going through puberty don't judge me. I'm trying to cut back on that if you can't tell with the shorter kisses but idk if it's working. Most likely not. I'll just have to remember 'I know you like it but this is not okay your older cousin is reading this' maybe that'll help lol. Why is this such a long authors note. I just like talking to you guys even if you don't answer. Haha I should go._**

 ** _~EmoFangirlEaton_**


	19. He has emotions

"Honey I'm home!" Remi yells and walks into the bedroom. "Oh goodie you're dressed." I notice she has a huge Hot Topic bag.

"How much did you spend."

"Your bank account is crying, can you hear it? I can." Remi falls backward on the soft bed and Eric takes her bag and looks through it.

"Holy shit Remi, how much shit do you need?" He pulls out a smaller back with pure fear and shock on his face.

"Hey give that here." She tries to snatch it away but Eric pours the contents onto the bed. A lacy thong and a matching bra falls out and he slowly looks at Remi then to me.

"Who are you going to wear that for?" Eric asks and she laughs.

"No one man, it's Valentine's Day and I've been complaining that I don't have a valentine and it's been taking a shit on my self esteem so I need to feel confident. And sexy is confident and confident is sexy." She says and puts everything back in the big HT bag.

"Okay ew..." Eric says and I laugh.

One week later.

"You know I can't live without you please Tris, give me one more chance, I'm begging you." Tobias begs in the middle of the dining hall. Eric scoffs beside me but I'm actually thinking about it. Eric's eyes grow worried and Tobias's overflow with hope.

"I-" I pause, not knowing what to say. "No." All of the hope drained to heartbreak and I avert my eyes. "You fucked my best friend. There is no way I could ever forgive you for that. Just...promise me you won't end up like Al." I choke out, a lone tear rolling down my right cheek.

"I can't make promises I can't keep." He tries to push past me to the exit but I grab his arm.

"Tobias please." I beg and he looks me in the eyes. His face is a mask of calculated steel and I flinch at the almost deadly look in his eyes. It reminds me of his Father in his fear landscape. I wrap my arms around his middle and he freezes then hugs me back, his warm embrace makes my heart flutter and I can't help but mumble a soft. "I love you." I feel his heart skip a beat, telling me he heard me. Fuck.

"I love you too Tris." He practically shouts, making sure Eric heard him. I hear fast footsteps walking past us.

"I hope you liked playing with my emotions Tris." I hear Eric mumble as he bumps his shoulder with Tobias's

"Eric wait please." I untangle myself from Tobias and run after Eric. I grab his shirt and he roughly pushes me away. My back hits the wall and worry and guilt flash over Eric's face before nothing but flames of anger burn in his eyes.

"I hope you got what you wanted out of this, I hope my emotions were entertaining for you. I haven't opened up in years to anyone other than Remi and just like Nita you just wanted entertainment until you moved on from Number Boy. I hope you two are happy together." He spits and walks away, leaving me to slide down to the floor in complete shock.

"Eric please." I sob and he shouts back at me.

"Please what Tris!? You want me to open up so you can crush me again!?" I flinch and get up, walking over to him.

"Look, I'm sorry." I wipe my cheeks and sniffle. "I honestly don't know how I feel with everything else but I know I'm desperately in love with you Eric." I grab his hand and he scans my watery eyes but sees nothing but pure sincerity. He pulls me close to him, resting his forehead on mine.

"I'm so...so sorry Tris, please forgive me." He begs and I kiss him lightly.

"How could I not?" I mumble and he smiles.

"I'm in love with you too." He kisses me passionately, poring all of the unvoiced emotion into one kiss and it's almost enough to make my knees buckle. I grip his shoulders for balance and he holds onto my waist. He walks forward, pressing my back against the wall and then pulls away from the kiss, he pins my hands above my head and starts kissing my neck. I squirm when he sucks in my pulse point.

"What a slut." I hear Marlene mutter and push Eric away from me.

"Marlene!" Zeke scolds and she shrugs.

"It's true, she tells Four she loves him then runs out here to make out with the faction jackass." I flinch then shake my head.

"I didn't mean I was in love with him, I meant I love him, in a friend way, like how I say I love you to Uriah or anyone in the group but that doesn't mean I want to date them." I run a hand through my hair and shake my head again. "I'm done with drama, Four, it's over, it's been over since you fucked my best friend. Deal with that okay? Eric isn't a jackass once you get to know him, he has his reasons for acting the way he does. He's actually just a huge teddy bear."

"It's true." Remi says, walking out of the big group of people in the hallway. "He has emotions and you guys calling him an emotionless jackass can hurt him. Even if he doesn't show it he cries every once and a while, he can smile in a non sadistic way, and Tris brings these things out of him, minus the crying and plus the always horny." Everyone laughs but Four scoffs.

"Name one time he's cried."

"About a week ago he cried when he found out I'm suicidal. He felt as though it was his fault so he cried and held onto me." Everyone stands there shocked as Eric burns red.

"Oh my god he blushes too!"

"Oh my god I have emotions!" He laughs and everyone but Marlene, Chris, and Four do too. They just walk away. "But, that doesn't mean that I'm not going to be a jackass from here on out." Eric says, pulling me away from the group. "Now if you will excuse us we are going back to the apartment."

HEY GUYS SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! OOO GO CHECK OUT MY LGBT ACCOUNT CALLED hay_were_gay ON IG!


	20. the end

I chuckle and fall backwards on my bed.

"I love you." I say, staring up at the ceiling. He chuckles.

"I love you too Love." I make a weird-fangirl-noise and he looks at me concerned.

"Calling any girl 'Love' is quite possibly the sexiest thing a guy could do. With all of his clothes on that it is" he pulls me close to him and leans to kiss me. I stick my tongue out and lick his nose, making him laugh. "you know sometimes I'm glad Tobias broke me, if he didn't you wouldn't have been able to put me back together again, and that would suck ass because I've been into you for years."

"I wouldn't say I'm glad he hurt you but, since you're here, in my arms, and I can call you mine, I guess it was fate."

"I love you Eric Coulter."

"And I you, Tris hopefully soon to be Coulter." I giggle.

"Baby steps."

 **THE END!**

 ** _THAT WAS FUN TO WRITE AND I HOPE IT WAS FUN TO READ. IF YOU GUYS WANT MORE ERIS JUST SAY SO AND I CAN WRITE ANOTHER CUTE STORY ABOUT THEM ^-^_**


	21. PLS

p class="MsoNormal"CAN SOMEONE PLS DM ME THE LAST 3 REVIEWS I CANT READ THEM IT WONT LET ME!/p 


	22. im back yay

IM BACK  
RAWER! AH1 YAY!  
SOOOOOOO WHAT STORIES DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL OR ALTERNATE ENDING OF ONE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR STORIES? IF SO PM ME OR REVIEW. OH AND I UH MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE A NEW SMUT ACCOUNT CALLED EMOFANGIRLEATON. HEHE. I WILL BE TAKING SHIP IDEAS AND STUFF ON THERE AND THE FIRST STORY OVER THERE SHOULD BE POSTED BY FRIDAY THE 1 OF NEXT MONTH. WHEN READING MY STORIES TRY TO KEEP IN MIND THAT I AM TWELVE AND BEFORE DIVERGENT HIGH HAD 0 WRITING exP

ANYWAY I LOVE YALL, THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME, AND THERE ARE NEW STORIES ON THE WAY ^-^


	23. NEW STORY

So guys hi I made a new story two weeks ago and you should go check it out. its the 3rd story for Divergent High because people wanted that so here it is i guess. just look in my bio and read the first two chapters pretty pleasez


End file.
